Miles From Where You Are, I Lay Down on the Cold Ground
by AngelWarriors
Summary: Island Fic :: There is only one thing that keeps him going. Is the memory of Laurel Lance, and the hope that he would someday see her again. - {Laurel/Oliver, slightly AU}


**Title: Miles From Where You Are, I Lay Down on the Cold Ground **  
**Fandom: Arrow**  
**Pairing: Laurel/Oliver**  
**Warnings/Spoilers: Based of the Extended Promo for 1x04 Innocent Man, and 1x05 Speculation/Spoilers. Also Oliver never had his thing with Sarah Lance. Island Fic. **  
**Author Note/Disclaimer: Inspired by the song Set Fire to Third Bar by Snow Patrol. Which I was listening to repeat as I wrote this fic. I also wanted to write a fic that doesn't with Sarah Lance, and Oliver's thing with her. I also don't own Arrow. **  
**Summary: There is only one thing that keeps him going. Is the memory of Laurel Lance, and the hope that he would someday see her again. **

_Your words in my memory_  
_ Are like music to me_  
_ I'm miles from where you are,_  
_ I lay down on the cold ground_  
_ I, I pray that something picks me up_  
_ And sets me down in your warm arms_

_**- Set Fire to Third Bar - Snow Patrol**_

His fingers gently ran across the face in the somewhat damaged photograph.

The edges were somewhat torn, but miraculously it had survived the accident on the yacht with very little water damage. It even managed to survived the various elements and weather situations he had to experience on the island.

But at least the photo itself wasn't damaged to the bad.

He can still see the woman in the photo as clear day. Her brunette hair, that ended in a slight curls, and her bright smile. Her head cocked towards the side, with an arm brought up to her chestnut locks. With of the greenery in the background.

He can honestly still remember taking that picture a couple of years ago, during their senior year at a private school. They had been a park, and for some reason they decided to bring a camera along.

Although, now he cherishes the fact they decided to bring the camera along, and the fact that he still has something of Laurel with him.

Even if was photograph of an eighteen-year old Laurel. She must be at least 24 or 25 by now. Possibly older.

Heck he doesn't even know what year it is. (Time usually blends together on the island but he guesses it must have at least spent two years on the island).

Even though, he has learned a lot about survival from Yao Fei, even he doesn't know what day/month/year it is. Even though, Yao Fei, is currently dead after losing a battle against a man who was wearing a yellow and black mask.

But he couldn't deny the fact if Yao Fei didn't teach him how to survive, he would most likely be dead by now. His hopes of seeing Laurel again, would be lost.

A part of him wonders how much Laurel has changed, or if she has moved on. Not like he could really blame her if she did decided to move on.

Despite the fact he wants nothing more to be with her, sharing a bowel of Rocky Road Ice-cream as they watch some movie or share an intelligent conversation. On occasion complaining about their parents, and their parent's expectations for them. (His father and mother expecting him to take over his father's business, and her father still treating her like a child who can't make her own decisions. Despite the fact she is a grown woman. )

Or even making sweet love to her. His lips against her bare skin, as he thrust into her. With his name on her lips.

Along with whispers "I Love You", and with the exception of Thea, and his mother. Laurel was the only other female he admitted in saying I love you to.

Sure he may be a player, and have slept with several woman in the past. Despite the fact he currently had a girlfriend.

A part of him knows, Laurel deserves better than him.

But despite his constant infidelity, she still chose him. (Even though, he made a silent promise to himself. If he ever get off this island. If Laurel isn't married, with a couple kids or even in a relationship of some kind. He would become the man that she deserves.)

Even though, Laurel is a large reason why he wanted to get off this island. He has to admit he had a few other reasons as well.

He tucks the photograph away in a safe place, as he lays down a man-made futon. (Which used to belong to Yao Fei).

He missed his family. Even though, he occasionally thought of Thea as annoying bratty little sister. He still loved her, and can only pray that she didn't turn out like him. Despite the fact the wasn't necessary close to his mother, she was family as well. He even missed her constant nagging.

Then there was the list of names (of the most corrupt and villainous beings) his father gave him, along with his dying wish to clean up Starling City.

To make Starling City a safer place.

A sleep comes to claim to him. He can only pray that dreams will be filled of happier times, with Laurel, and his family back home.

**-the End**


End file.
